naruto senju: el hijo del legendario super saiyajin
by black-apocalypse-dragon-sama
Summary: nacido de el legendario guerrero y decendiente del mas fuerte ninja con el poder que tiene naruto senju protejera a todo lo que ama y destruira a quien sea con la intencion de herir a sus personas preciosas esta es la historia del mas fuerte senju y saiyajin de la historia. narutoxharem, narutosupersaiyajin, viaje espacial naruto.


**hola a todos aqui les traigo una historia que fe inspirada en otra que se dejo descontinuada haci que para haserle homenaje a la historia voy a continuarla con algunos detalles que cambiare que se mencionaran al final del cap. bueno que lo disfruten.**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**no soy dueño de naruto ó dragon ball z, GT, super eso se lo dejo a sus respectivos creadores.**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

" hola " personaje hablando

" hola " personaje pensando

" **hola** " bijuu/dios hablando

" **hola** " bijuu/dios pensando

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**cap. 1: la desicion**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

nuestra historia comienza en el espacio exterior mas especificamente en una nave espacial circular de tamaño de un rascacielos navegando en el espacio, dentro de la nave habia un hombre en sus 28 años su altura era de 2.80 m. de cabello negro igualmente sus ojos, vestia unos pantalones de color blanco con una faja de color rojo-vino tenia unas pulseras de oro junto con unas botas igualmente de oro, esta persona era broly el legendario super saiyajin.

" estoy aburrido " penso broly mientras miraba el espacio cideral broly comenso a recordar que ya no era divertido destruir planetas y matando muchas especies que se encontraban el y su 'padre'.

" esto de destruir planetas, atemorisando las especies mientras buscamos al principe vegeta para la vengansa de mi debil padre " broly penso mientras comenzaba a caminar por la nave.

" no hay nadie que pueda obligar a usar mas del 9% de mi poder " penso un poco desanimado el super saiyajin legendario.

broly comenzo a pensar como poder pelear con todo su poder con alguien de su calibre, que le haga herbir su sangre guerrera, para demostrar que era el mas poderoso de todos.

broly suspiro mientras entraba en su habitacion y se recostaba en la cama para despues recordar las batallas que tubo recientemente estos meses mientras recordaba un pequeño recuerdo le llego a la cabeza.

(( flash back no jutsu ))

broly miro a su oponente derribado tratando se de levantar su oponente que era un Mandorakonsōro una especie que tiene forma humana con caracteristicas de dragon-dinosaurio de piel normalmente de color morado oscuro para el macho y un azul negrusco para la hembra, este se para en dos pies como un t-rex, con una cola larga que termina en forma de punta de flecha o aveces se divide en la mitad y termina en dos puntas ( como la de ghidora ), de la sintura para el pecho es mas forma humana, tiene dos pares de brasos que contiene tres dedos cada mano para las hembras son solo un par de brasos con cuatro dedos en cada mano, para la cabesa tien forma humana pero con la voca en forma de un velociraptor con dos hileras de dientes, con cuatro pares de ojos de color amarillo anaranjado, junto con cabello que va de negro a azul oscuro en sus espaldas le crecen tres pares de alas dos mas pequeñas que el de en medio.

broly miro divertido como este ser trataba de levantar con dificultad mientras tocia sangre de su boca mientras haciendo contacto visual con broly.

" no tte..ee dee...jjj..are que des..truy..as mi ho..gar " decia el Mandorakonsōro mientras se ponia en pose de lucha.

antes de que se lanzara hacia broly oyeron alguien gritar.

" PPAAADDDDRRRRREEEEEEE!!!! " miraron de donde venia la voz para ver a un joven Mandorakonsōro volar a toda velocidad y aterrizaba en frente de lo que suponia broly su padre.

" SHUNSETSU QUE ASES AQUI!!! TEDIJE QUE TE SUBIERAS A LA NAVE Y ESCAPARAN!! MIENTRAS YO DISTRAIA A ESTE SUJETO!! " bramo el mandorakonsõro mientras mirava a su hijo con desesperacion y preocupacion.

" no te voy a abandonar y que mueras por este monstro!! ademas soy tu heredero y te e superado hace tiempo padre haci que yo me voy a encargar de esto" decia shunsetsu a su padre mientras se ponia en pose de combate.

" pero que pasa con Mūnraito!! y el hijo que espera de ti!! no seas un cabeza dura y huye de aqui mientras puedas!! ademas aunque me superas en poder y fuerza ese sujeto te destrosaria en menos de un segundo!! " dijo el padre mientras trataba de comvencer de que se vaya su hijo.

su hijo no escucho mientras se preparaba para su ultima batalla que tendra esta vida.

(( flash back no jutsu: kai ))

despues de que padre e hijo terminaran de hablar comenzaron a peliar broly y shunsetsu despues de unos 30 min. broly salio como el vencedor para despues broly saliera de la atmosfera y disparara un omega green blaster para destruir el planeta.

broly recordo las dos peleas que tuvo con el duo padre y hijo respectivamente broly se dio cuenta mientras luchaba con el duo sintio la diferiencia cuando lucho con el padre solo uso el 10% de su poder base mientras con el hijo uso el 12% de su poder.

broly ensancho los ojos mientras un pensamiento se le cruso en la mente " si el padre de ese Mandorakonsōro era mas debil que su hijo y el hijo era mas habilidoso que su padre " penso broly mientras se paraba e hiba hacia el trono de su debil padre.

" entonses si yo tubiera un hijo seria casi o igual de fuerte que yo si si eso es! con el heredero que engendre tendre la batalla que me obligara usar el 100% de todo mi poder y sera una pelea legendaria que sacudira el mismo universo " penso con una sonrisa sadica y sicopata mientras caminaba por los pasijos de la nave.

" solo necesito una mujer fuerte que enjendre mi hijo y usar el mismo metodo de los saiyajin donde mandaban bebes a planetas debiles para la conquista de estos " medito/penso broly mientras entraba a la sala del trono de su patetico y debil padre.

paragus miro curioso y intrigado a su hijo al verlo entrar en sus aposentos porque sabia que a estas horas deberia estar dormido ademas era raro ver a su hijo venir a su trono almenos que fuera para pedir ir a un planeta para peliar y despues destruir el planeta al pensar en eso espero para que estaba en sus aposentos.

" 'padre' me preguntaba que en el proximo planeta que aterricemos por probiciones habra mujeres fuertes? " pregunto broly a su padre que en ese momento tenia cara de shock y asombro porque de todas las cosas que le preguntara su hijo esa no era una de ellas.

" broly porque preguntas eso? " pregunto un curioso paragus despues de salir de su shock inicial sobre la pregunta que le dio su hijo.

" bueno 'padre' despues de meditarlo algun tiempo me di cuenta de que tambien comienze a experimentar los plaseres del sexo junto con el poder destruir planetas a mi antojo " dijo broly de manera calmada para despues poner una cara de locura y sicopata sobre lo ultimo dicho.

paragus al escuchar las rasones de su hijo se asombro y preocupo, asombrado de que su hijo quiera experimentar los plaseres del sexo porque desde que recordaba a broly nunca le llamaron la atencion las mujeres paragus penso que su hijo era asexual por su poco interes y preocupado porque el deseo de destruccion y muerte de broly crecia cada dia y temia que en algun dia ese deseo lo consumiera y comensaria a destruir todo y tambien para paragus no podra controlarlo en ese momento.

" de hecho hijo el planeta que vamos a aterisar tienen algunas mujeres hermosas y tambien algo poderosas porque nuestros radares detectaron señales de poder de pelea de unos 13000 de poder y lo que vimos en un dron que fue expulsado por una mujer peliroja ¿eso contesta tu pregunta? " explico y pregunto paragus mientras pensaba como poder controlar a su hijo.

" por supuesto 'padre' puedo preguntar en cuanto tiempo nos tardaremos en aterisar? " pregunto broly mientras pensaba en lugares que cordenaria en la capsula espacial para que su heredero se haga fuerte en poco tiempo para poder tener su batalla legendaria.

" dentro de 2 horas aterisaremos " contesto paragus mientras veia a su hijo asentir y irse de sus aposentos.

**{** cambio de ecena **}**

en el planeta elementium sobre el continente elemental en el pais del fuego mas especificamente en el pueblo de Hiiro no yoake vemos a una mujer 'joven' en sus 28 años de edad, tenia el pelo rubio-platino, ojos de color miel, vestia un haori de color verde bosque con los kanjis de aspostadora, con una camisa de color gris claro, unos pantalones pescadores de color azul rey oscuro, unas sandalias ninjas con tacon alto, esta mujer era tsunade senju, nieta de hashirama senju, una de los densu no sannin, en este momento la vemos dentro de un bar bebiendo como si no hubiera mañana.

" señora metemo que decir que debe dejar el local porque muy pronto ceraremos " decia un camarero que se aserco a tsunade mientras veia que no se movia de su lugar y seguia bebiendo como si el no existiera.

" traime 'hip' otro 'hip' sake ahora " decia una ebria tsunade al mecero sin importarle lo que le dijo.

" lo lamento señora no puedo traerle mas por eso le pido que... " el camarero no pudo continuar porque de un momento a otro tsunade le agarro del cuello de la camisa y lo trajo frente de su cara mientras liberaba su instinto asesino.

" sake ahora " dijo tsunade con una cara seria mientras dejaba ir a un aterrado camarero que ni corto ni peresoso se fue a traer el sake que le pidieron.

despues del que el mesero se valla tsunade denuevo comenzo a aogar sus penas en alcohol sin saber que despues de esta noche su vida cambiara por completo.

**{** cambio de ecena **}**

vemos como en la atmosfera de elementium la nave donde viaja broly y su padre donde esta comenzo a desender y activaba un campo de invisibilidad para evitar ser detectados despues de aterizar vemos como el angar de naves salia broly a buscar a la mujer que engendraria a su hijo sin saber que paragus lo mirava irse para despues mirar a su mano que tenia un controlador que lo usaria en broly cuando se fueran del planeta en unas horas.

devuelta con broly este se detivo en el cielo para despues concentrarce a buscar el ki mas alto que pudiera encontrar a la redonda.

" tch.. ninguna de esas mujeres de este pueblo supera el 0.01% de mi poder y ademas parese que esta especie junta el ki con algo mas haciendo el ki menos fuerte de lo que deberia ser" despues de decir eso se fue volando de pueblo a pueblo hasta que se detuvo en Hiiro no yoake donde sintio el ki mas grande hasta ahora.

" mmmm... este ki esta a la par de mi 7.5% de mi poder base veamos de quien le perteneses " decia broly mientras sobrevolaba la ciudad hasta que encontro el dueño del ki que era una mujer pelirubia-platino que se tambaliava de un lado a otro mientras sostenia una botella en su mano izquerda.

" perfecto " penso broly magnilamente mientras usaba su ultra-velocidad para dejar inconsiente a nuestra sannin de las babosas para comenzar con su siniestro plan.

devuelta con tsunade vemos como esta iba a su hotel despues de salir del bar para evitar que su estudiante y asistente shizune la vaya a buscar y comienze a regañarla sobre la embriagues que se puso, mientras iva por las calles se detuvo un momento a admirar las estrellas pero por su estado de embriagues que hacia que su mente viera cosas ella no se dio cuenta de que un hombre volador hiba hacia ella porque pensaba que era parte de su imaginacion hasta que sintio que alguien le golpiaba en la parte de atras de su nuca dandole la bienvenida a la inconciensia.

broly sostuvo a tsunade con una mano mientras se elevaba por los aires y volaba hacia el bosque despues de que llegara a un claro con una cascada y un pequeño lago coloco a tsunade en el suelo para despues quitarle los pantalones junto con la ropa interior para luego el se bajo los pantalones para mostrar su hombria erecta para despues colocarse encima de tsunade y penetrala despues de 45 min. bombeando broly termino viniendose dentro de tsunade mientras esta gemia durante todo el tiempo que la violaron.

despues de llenarla con su semilla broly se subio los pantalones y tambien poniendoselos a tsunade este la tomo y volo devuelta al pueblo para despues dejarla abandonada en un callejon y volar de regreso a la nave despues de llegar busco en el angar una nave saiyajin despues de encontrarla este la tomo y volo por el bosque hasta que llego al mismo claro donde fue hacia la cascada para fijarse que si habia una cueva o no despues de verificar que si havia una cueva grande este coloco la nave espacial para luego colocar las cordenadas de diferentes planetas donde su heredero se hiciera mas fuerte junto con metodos de entrenamiento sobre el ki y estilos de pelea que el a visto.

despues de lograr su objetivo broly regreso a la nave para poder descansar sin saber los planes de su padre que le tenia preparado cuando volviera.

cuando broly regreso este se dirijio a sus aposentos cuando llego este se acosto para quedarse dormido rapidamente sin ver que paragus salio de las sombras del cuarto con una especie de corona con una gema verde en el centro en la mano.

podemos ver como paragus le colocaba la corona en la cabeza de broly para despues encenderla y despertando a broly en el proceso, broly comenzo agararse la cabeza tratando de luchar sobre el controlmental pero no pudo y gracias a eso se le borro todas las memorias que tenia olvidandose de sus planes y recuerdos de lo que hiso en los ultimos 6 meses y comenzo a ser torturado sobre los recuerdos de bebe donde no pudo conciliar el sueño gracias a kakaroto.

" kakaroto..kakaroto..kakaroto... " murmuraba broly mientras esos recuerdos se intensificavan comenzando a traumar a broly que en un futuro lejano ese trauma se convertiria en una obsecion para que broly quiera detruir a goku mientras la nave despegaba sin que paragus supa del heredero de broly y que en algun dia lo considerarian el mas fuerte de los saiyajin's.

**{ **a la mañana siguiente **}**

en el pueblo de Hiiro no yoake el dia comenzo nublado mientras pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaban a caer dando a indicacion de que lloveria pronto este suceso logro que tsunade se despertara para darse cuenta de que no estaba en su habitacion de hotel y estaba tirada en un callejon, mientras tsunade se levantaba con una gran jaqueca la pequeña llovisna comenzo aumentar de fuerza hasta que se transformo en una lluvia fuerte logrando asi que mojara a tsunade que comenzo a caminar de forma acelerada a su hotel sin notar la mancha blanca en su ropa que se estaba labando por la lluvia hasta que no dejo rasto alguno de que hubiera estado manchada.

mientras tsunade regresaba a su hotel sin saber que dentro de unos meses tendra algo que le cambiara la vida para siempre.

**_CONTINUARA..._**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**espero que les haiga gustado en esta historia naruto sera hijo de tsunnade y broly como recordaran broly nacio con un poder de pelea de 10000 aqui naruto superara a su padre con 12000 claro esta que el entrenara pero no sera como dios o algo sera algo parecido agohan cuando es entrenado por su padre bueno tambien sera un narutoxharem que sera de 15 chicas ya tengo 5 en mente pero quiero hacer una encuesta para agregar 5 chicas de diferentes animes haci que aqui les dejo la lista del harem ó casi se me olvida naruto tendra dos genkaikekkai que sera mokuton ( E. madera ) pero no puedo decidir si le pongo yoton ( E. lava ) ó ranton ( E. tormenta ) haci que tambien se hara una encuesta de eso que terminara hasta el 4 cap. de esta historia bueno adios.**

**lista del harem:**

**1.- hinata hyuga**

**2.- mito uzumaki-namikaze**

**3.- naruko uzumaki-namikaze**

**4.- samui**

**5.- oc**

**6.- ¿?**

**7.- ¿?**

**8.- ¿?**

**9.- ¿?**

**10.- ¿?**

**11.- ¿?**

**12.- ¿?**

**13.- ¿?**

**14.- ¿?**

**15.- ¿?**


End file.
